Websites are a very important aspect of most businesses. A website allows a business to communicate with the general public in an easily accessible manner. Unfortunately, it is a common practice for website viewers to attempt to obtain computer-displayable content that is presented on websites. This content may represent intellectual property or may merely be the result of much work and effort expended by a content owner. As such, it is often undesirable to allow website viewers to simply capture and transfer such content for their own personal or business use without compensation to or permission from the original source of the content. There are several methods of obtaining website content, but the most popular method is by far copying and pasting. Specifically, this typically entails a computer user electronically highlighting desired content on a website, executing a copy command to copy the highlighted content, and subsequently pasting the copied content into another program, such as a word processor or email application.
Thus, a system and method of protecting computer-displayable content and utilizing copy and/or paste events to the benefit of a content owner is needed.